The field of the invention is systems, methods and arrangements for controlling mobile electronic devices.
As the amount and type of mobile electronic devices (e.g. mobile/cellular telephones, PDAs, mobile computing and gaming devices, etc.) increases, the corresponding user applications also increase. Accordingly, there has been a great increase in the functionality of mobile electronic devices. The general trend of decreasing the size of mobile electronic devices and the amount and type of applications available to users has created considerable difficulty for users in several areas.
For example, accidental user operation of the mobile device can be a problem. Accidental user operation of a mobile communication device usually occurs when a series of input keys or a “shortcut” key on the device is pressed and a device function (e.g., phone call) is initiated while the device is enclosed in a space such as a pocket or purse without the user's knowledge. Such accidental operations are unintentional and therefore problematic.
The inventors have recognized that accidental user operation can cause, for example, the following problems: (i) unnecessary use of a device's resources (e.g., energy); (ii) unnecessary use of a communication network's resources (e.g., bandwidth); (iii) inconvenience on the part of the receiving party if a call is placed (e.g., answering unintended calls and checking/erasing long and meaningless voice mail messages); (iv) unnecessary use of valuable public safety services if a call is placed (e.g., operators fielding accidental calls to police departments and 911 call centers). With the increasing popularity of mobile electronic devices, the frequency with which these problems are encountered is likely to increase.
Currently, there exist several unsatisfactory solutions to this problem. The first, and most widely known, solution is a keypad lock mechanism, which prevents a mobile device from being operated unless a unique key or sequence of keys is pressed first to unlock the device. A second solution involves monitoring the user's communication session if the accidental operation resulted in a phone call. This may involve monitoring the session for silence or unresponsiveness.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized a need for improving mobile electronic devices to prevent accidental user operation.